Confusion
by Lisa Clairborne
Summary: Miko and Ayame have an argument and she leaves angry and confused. Koga wants to know why she's so emotional.


What Am I To You?

(Miko P.O.V.)

**Chapter 2:** Confusion

Miko slowly made her way back to the house tired, cold, and miserable. Ayame would probably be staying the night so she would stay far away from Koga's room. As she opened the door she headed to her room. Getting there she grabbed her nightgown and a towel and headed to the bathroom.

She stripped of her clothing and got into the shower. She let the hot water pour down her body and massage her shoulders. She sighed happily, feeling the tension and frustration wash away. She lathered herself as she thought about her question to herself.

"_But would it hurt me, if I left?"_

She needed peace and quiet. She needed a life that was going to be filled with love, happiness, and joy. Not pain, sadness, and misery. She sighed heavily turning the water off and getting out. She wrapped her body in a towel and dried off.

Afterwards she put on her gown and took her dirty clothes and put them in a hamper. Then she climbed into bed and soon went to sleep.

(Koga P.O.V)

He sat in bed looking out his window at the night sky. The moon glowed luminously, breathtakingly as stars glittered around it. He looked down at Ayame watching her sleep peacefully. He would have to decide pretty soon if he wanted her to be his mate or... someone else?

He knew it would have to be someone loyal and honest. She would have to be family-oriented and protective of that family he provided her with. He never got a motherly vibe from Ayame. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't have her for much longer.

Soon he would have to settle down and become a leader. He heard her mumble in her sleep then turn over pulling the cover farther over her. He sighed. He needed someone like Miko. Who would she be? The woman he will spend the rest of his life with?

Then his eyes widened. Miko. That's what had been missing. He got out of bed and pulled on his pants and headed to her room. Getting there he opened the door forgetting to knock and saw her sleeping. He sighed with relief and went to sit on the side of her bed.

Something had felt stranger about the atmosphere. He'd sensed something very wrong. He watched her sleep concern in his heart and his eyes. He didn't want to wake her. He would ask her in the morning. He pushed her hair behind her ear then he kissed her cheek.

Then he stood and left the room going back to his. Getting there he pulled off his pants and slid back into bed with Ayame pulling her into his arms and settling against her. Then slowly he drifted off to sleep.

(Miko P.O.V)

In the morning Miko got up and headed to the bathroom. She used the toilet, then got herself cleaned up. Afterwards she took a shower and pulled on a flowy baby blue skirt and a fitted blue tank-top. She slipped on a pair of comfortable flats and twisted her hair into a bun.

Satisfied with her look she went downstairs and looked in the fridge to see what could be cooked. She took out eggs, OJ, fruit, bacon, and butter. Then she went to the cabinet and grabbed pancake mix, bagels, and jam.

Then she turned on the coffee maker brewing a fresh pot. She put two frying pans on the stove and turned it on. She made the pancakes first. She made a batch for herself and blueberry pancakes for Koga. Next came the omelet.

As she finished cooking it she put it on Kogas' plate. Then came the bacon. SHe made enough for three and divided it up on separate plates. Afterwards she toasted a couple bagels and put them on one plate. Then she chopped up some fruit putting it on two plates.

Then she set the table. She put the plate with the omelet in the middle, then she put the one with the bagels on the right, and put the last plate on the left. The far left. To top off her pancakes she cut up a strawberry and put it on top and drowned them in syrup.

Then she placed orange juice beside it. Then placed a cup of coffee next to Koga and Ayame's plates. Just as she was about to put away the ingredients she heard "Wow, that smells incredible." She jumped at the voice. She turned to see Koga rubbing his eyes.

She said, "Morning." He said "Morning." He came over and kissed her forehead. She blushed as she put dirty dishes in the sink. He sat down at the table and inhaled the smell of his food. A smile lit across his face and he picked up his fork and knife and dug in. He said "You spoil me too much."

She giggled and sat down grabbing her fork. As she popped a piece of pancake in her mouth she heard Koga say, "Why are you so far away?" She said "Its nothing." He said "Come down here. I need to talk to you anyway." She looked up at him worried. He stared back lazily.

She put her fork down and picked up her plate and juice and sat down in the chair next to him. He pat her thigh and said "I need to talk to you about yesterday." She stiffened beside him and asked "About what?" He noticed her reaction and began to watch her closely.

"I just wanted to ask if-" "Good Morning everyone!" Ayame came in dressed in short shorts and a t-shirt. She came up to Koga and kissed him senseless. Distracted by this he begins to kiss her back. Miko rolled her eyes and wolfed down her food, downed her drink and took the dishes to the kitchen. She filled the sink with water and started washing dishes.

After washing dishes for a couple seconds Ayame waltzed in and set the dishes down beside the sink. "Thank you for the wonderful meal. But I don't think your cooking is going to win him over." She rolled her eyes and said "What makes you think that I'm trying to win him over?"

Ayame rolled her eyes and said "I'm not stupid. I know what you're hoping for. And you won't get it. He's too into me to ever want you. And I prefer it that way." She laughed and said in a low voice "And besides, we wouldn't want to let our Koga know your little secret, now would we?"

Miko turned and glared at her, her entire body trembling from the sudden flash of anger that lit up her body. She stepped close to Ayame and said "The only reason I'm putting up with your shit is because he still fucking loves you. If he didn't you wouldn't even be on eye level bitch. Don't forget where you come from. I sure as hell didn't."

Ayame's eyes flared with anger and she said low "Don't forget why you're even here." The anger in Miko's eyes flared into rage as she clenched her fists at her sides. Ayame walked away a triumphant look in her eyes. She took a deep shuddering breath trying to calm herself.

She looked at the sink, staring at the dishes and then began to wash them again. When she was finished she went back to her room grabbed her bag and headed down the steps. As she was Koga was coming up. He said "Hey Miko can we talk; I still have something I need to say."

Miko said "I gotta go right now Koga but I'll be back later okay?" She strode through the living room past Ayame and out the door. As she closed it she heard laughter follow her. She slammed the door back and headed to the house of a man she knew she could trust with her secrets.

(Koga P.O.V)

As he started heading to the living room he heard the front door slam. His brows knitted together at this. He'd sensed something was wrong with Miko but hadn't known what. Now he knew for a fact that she was angry for some unknown reason and she was hurt. But what he couldn't understand was why?

As he came into the living room he saw Ayame sitting on the couch flipping through something. He sat down next to her and asked "Do you know what's wrong with Miko?" Ayame shook her head and said "Probably just boy issues." she lied. He stiffened. "Boy issues?" Ayame nodded.

When had she gotten a boyfriend? Why hadn't she told him about this new guy? And why the hell did Ayame know? He asked "When was this?" She said "Since four months ago." He said shocked "Four months?" He was surprised at her secretive attitude.

What the hell was going on?

**That's the next chapter. I'm still wondering if this is good enough. Please tell me. And please give me some ideas on what to do next. **


End file.
